


Give, Take, Love

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin can be very persuasive when he wants to be. Brian can be easily persuaded when it comes to Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give, Take, Love

Brian wasn't the type of guy who liked giving blow jobs in public. Receiving them? Of course, and his many trips to Babylon's backroom confirmed that fact. But really, the only time he preferred sucking off some guy's dick was Justin's in their bed.

He shouldn't have been so surprised then that it was Justin who persuaded him otherwise while they were walking towards Babylon.

"Come on, Brian." His sunshine grin was out in full force. "It'd be hot to watch you go down on me while unsuspecting people go about their business around us." Justin's hands tangled themselves around Brian's neck as he pressed in close. "It'll be fun."

Brian couldn't say no to fun, or Justin, but he couldn't give in so easily. "Fine, but you owe me a favor. I'm thinking that tight ass, my dick, and the backroom of Babylon."

"Anything you want. Now get on your knees and blow me." There was laughter mixed in with Justin's words, but Brian didn't care. Blowing Justin was no hardship on his part.

Brian sank to his knees and unzipped Justin's jeans before pulling out Justin's hardening dick. He jacked Justin's dick a few times before putting his mouth on him.

After Brian blew Justin's mind, and he would, Justin was going to owe him big. Brian couldn't wait.


End file.
